Strictly Speaking
by curlywitch
Summary: There's a new girl at Cackle's Academy who wants to find out the terrible secret COnstance Hardbroom is hiding.


Strictly Speaking  
Rating: PG(for mild language and ideas.) Forward: The characters and setting in this story are in no way mine, they belong to Jill Murphy. However the idea of this story as well Zoey and Malevant are of my own creation. This story wasn't meant to copy the Worst Witch, rather build off of the story and a way of imagining myself as a witch in Miss Cackles Academy with HB. Have fun reading it!  
  
Zoey Spellmaker woke up with a gasp, her long brown waves in a ruckus. She had that dream again, the one where she was fighting a dark shadow and the room burst into flames. He was grasping for something on her but she couldn't see it and every time he was about to touch her, that's when she normally woke up. Zoey shivered even though her body was covered in a hot sweat. She wanted desperately to tell her parents and receive some comfort, but she knew that they were out of town on important wizarding business and they probably wouldn't give her any sort of comfort other than telling her to be a brave witch. Honestly, her parents seemed to like her little sister, Chloe, a lot better than her. Although the reason for that was uncertain because she was a brat! Zoey snuggled back under her warm quilt to try and gain a few more hours rest; after all she had to get up early in the morning to finish her packing before she set off for her first day at Miss Cackles Academy. Zoey shivered with excitement at the thought of spending a year a way from home and finally becoming a real witch.  
  
The next day dawned clear and bright; the sun gently warming the dewy ground. On this particular morning, Miss Cackle's Academy was buzzing with excitement as new and old students arrived at the castle. Zoey was one of the last to arrive, unfortunately her packing had taken longer than expected and she skidded to the ground with urgency. She ran toward the school trying to keep her bulging bags from falling when she unexpectedly bumped into someone. "Ouch, oh sorry!" they both said at the same time. "I'm sorry I'm in a hurry. My name is Zoey, what's yours?" The girl looked relieved and said, "Oh my name is Mildred, and don't worry it happens to me all the time, I'm such a klutz!" The girls laughed and headed off inside to their first assembly. Inside the Great Hall old friends were gathering and new friends were just meeting each other. But all the talking came to an abrupt halt when the faculty of the school stepped up onto the stage. The first woman was an older lady who actually looked rather excited. The second one, Zoey thought, looked rather formidable and strict. However the third woman looked a little loopy seeing as she was flapping her arms like a chicken! "Attention everyone, my name is Miss Cackle and I want to be the first to welcome you to Miss Cackles Academy. I want to start by introducing my fellow colleagues. First we have Miss Hardbroom, then Miss Bat, then next to her is Miss Drill, and our last member of staff is Miss Tapioca, the school cook. Now I would like to start off the school year with a few reminders. First off, no flying in the corridors, second..." The interest of the students started to dim as Miss Cackle droned on. Zoey took this time to study the Staff. She liked Miss Bat and Miss Drill; they seemed nice and kind of funny. Even though Miss Cackle looked as though she could be strict at times her demeanor was very pleasant. However if looks could kill then Zoey felt that every student should be dead because Miss Hardbroom had one of the most menacing and harsh glares ever. Suddenly Miss Cackle stopped talking and the girls sang their school song "Onward Ever Striving Onward". Then everyone was adjourned to unpack and get settled in.  
  
"Hey Maud," Mildred proclaimed, "This is the girl that I told you about." Maud and Zoey both exchanged hellos and then the three hurried off to find three beds next to each other. "Hey look guys there are some beds by the window," said Zoey. "I don't think so," said a cold voice behind her, "We haven't met yet, my name is Ethel Hallow and I've already called those beds." "Well I don't see your stuff on them," Zoey said in an angry tone. "Well my father is on the board of wizards and if I don't get what I want then I'll make him throw you out of the school," cried Ethel. "Look Zoe, I see beds by the door let's go over there," said Mildred in a quiet voice. Zoey, Mildred, and Maud walked toward the beds although Zoey was still angry at Ethel for being such a brat. As they were walking away Ethel smiled and thought how easy and fun it was to be in charge. That night the three girls fell asleep talking in their corner by the door, even though it was only their first day, they had quickly become best friends. For the first time in her life Zoey felt completely happy as she slept underneath her black comforter with the familiar Cat and Moon embroidered on it.  
  
The next day everyone had a quick breakfast in the great halls and the first years went off to meet their new teacher. All the girls chattered loudly until a loud door slam quickly quieted everyone down. The teacher that had slammed this door was none other than Constance Hardbroom, who was their first year teacher. Oh no, Zoey thought, she looks really mean. And indeed, Constance Hardbroom was no peach. Not only did she look strict with her raven black hair pulled into a tight bun and her conservative black dress but her barking commands soon threw the class into a state of terror. Zoey stared at Constance Hardbroom and wondered why she was so strict. She seemed so formidable all the time, why couldn't she be like Miss Cackle? Zoey wondered what had happened to Miss Hardbroom to make her look..so unhappy. For the whole hour the class remained gravely silent while they took notes about various potion mixtures. "Test on Friday," Miss Hardbroom proclaimed, and with that she disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Wow, she's going to be tough", remarked Mildred.  
  
Miss Bat's class however was a totally different story. The relaxed atmosphere of chanting class loosed up Zoey's tight nerves from her previous potions class. Miss Bat also taught them a chant she had recently made up. Kiwi, melon, and lovely berries Pour on some lovely cream You have a fruit salad fit for a fairy And Miss Bat's favorite snack it seems! "I'm sorry class, we won't be doing chants like this all year, next week we will start chants from your text book. Have a lovely day," Miss Bat exclaimed. "Thank goodness for that, mumbled Ethel, "I don't think I can take much more of her loony chanting." And for the first time Zoey actually agreed with her.  
  
Later that night, Miss Hardbroom finished grading papers and went to bed in her purple silk pajamas. But she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned dreaming about her horrifying past. She could never escape that precious face, it would haunt her forever.  
  
Class proceeded in this same manner throughout the week; being scared in HB's class, snickering in Miss Bat's class, learning spells with Miss Cackle, and of course running a mile or two in Miss Drill's class. Zoey had never worked so hard in her entire life, and most of the work was for potions. Mildred and Zoey studied hard together for potions but something always seemed to go wrong. Zoey had a natural skill with ingredients and had a good feel for the effects of certain things. But sometimes she forgot an ingredient and Mildred was always grabbing the wrong ingredient because she was so nervous. One time they added eye of newt to a height reduction potion which of course turned it right into a laughing potion. Both Mildred and Zoey began laughing uncontrollably and Miss Hardbroom was so furious that she walked them straight down to Miss Cackle. The effects of the laughter potion had worn off by the time they got there and now the fear of punishment began to settle in. "Oh dear, what happened girls?" Miss Cackle asked with a worried expression on her face. "I'll tell you what happened Amelia." Hb frowned, "These girls have messed up yet another potion test. They should be thrown out this instance." "Well now Constance I feel we should give them just one more chance." Miss Cackle interrupted, "After all they are both on scholarships. Mildred, while she was lacking in some of the more regular skills did show promise and an excellent amount of creativity. And Zoey here received the highest score on her entrance exam." "Yes Amelia, but they aren't applying themselves," protested Miss Hardbroom. "I think we will give them one more chance, but if you girls continue to mess up like this I'm afraid we will have to consider a serious course of action. You are free to return to class now girls" Miss Cackle said with firm but gentle note in her voice. Miss Hardbroom looked defeated then said, as she escorted the girls to the door, "I've got a nose for trouble and if either of you cause any more problems, I promise you their will be dire consequences." Zoey and Mildred ran down the hall, excited that they had made it out of trouble. Their talk quickly turned to the new kittens they had received that morning. Zoey had named hers Licorice, after her favorite sweet and Mildred had named hers Tabby. Both of them were bursting with excitement because their first flying class began at 1.  
  
The whole first year class excitedly walked outside together after chanting class to wait for Miss Spell Binder, their broom riding instructor. Everyone was looking quizzically at the sky wondering why Miss Spell Binder was late. Were they at the right spot? Suddenly, like a bolt of lightening, something red flashed around the tower of the castle. It appeared to be a woman in a red cape on a broomstick; it had to be Miss Spell Binder. To their amazement she actually stood up on her broom and then walked across it, on her hands! She landed smoothly and everyone applauded. "Alright girls, that was just a sample of what you can do with practice. Now Everyone place your kitten carefully on the end of your brooms, mount, click your heels, and lift off!" Everyone mount, however the only two that were able to actually lift off were Ethel and Zoey. Zoey was shocked, she had never ridden a broomstick before in her life and she was shocked at how smooth and free it felt. Ethel gave Zoey a glaring stare then preceded to show off a little, doing a fancy 3 quarter turn. Zoey followed suite and did her own turn. The girls on the ground watched in awe and tried harder to get up in the air. Soon everyone was up, even Mildred who was having problems getting her broom to obey her. Ethel, who needed to have a little fun, flew up close to Mildred and "accidentally" knocked into her. "Whoa," Mildred cried as she tried to control her broom. Luckily she was able to land it without hurting herself just as the end of class bell rang. "Alright girls, class is over, everyone is free to go and remember that tryouts for the school's broomstick formation team are tomorrow," said Miss Spell Binder.  
  
"Hey Mil, are you thinking about trying out for the team," Zoey asked at dinner that night. "Heck no, I can't even fly straight, Why?" "Oh no reason, I just wanted to try out and..well never mind." "Zoey you should try out," said Maud, "You are really good and at least try out just to show- up Ethel!" The three giggled and finished their dinner as Ethel watched on, a look of contempt on her face.  
  
The next morning at 6, Zoey was dressed and ready to fly on the field. Miss Spell Binder, as well as Miss Hardbroom, was standing by with clipboards. For their tryout they had to basically fly around the field, doing their best tricks, all at the same time. Hb and Spell binder would fly around and judge them on skill. Zoey did her best to fly well and avoid Ethel, who was giving her mean looks. "Well Miss Spell Binder, it seems we have the usual untalented first and second years who are entertaining hopes of making the best broom team in the country," Miss Hardbroom sneered, "I mean we only have a few spots and...Who is that, she's very good? Ahh Zoey, well that's a surprise, if her grades were at all reflective in her broom riding she would be horrible, but it seems she has a natural flair." Constance paused a moment to stare at Zoey. She looked very natural on the broom, Hb was very impressed and students rarely impressed her, except for Ethel Hallow of course. Constance smiled and scratched a mark on the paper and moved on to judge Ethel Hallow, her top student.  
  
Shortly after, Hb posted a list near her office. Ethel pushed everyone out of the way and to her delight she found that she had made it. Unfortunately for her, Zoey had also made it. "I made it, I actually did it!" Zoey screamed with excitement and the other older members of the team congratulated her, while Ethel sulked. At the first team meeting Hb and Miss Spell Binder told the girls that they would be performing for the Grand Wizard when he came out to check their school in November, and "inspect" it. Miss Hardbroom stressed the importance of this visit and she reminded them that if anyone messed up they would be locked in Miss Bat's closet for the term. A few girls laughed, but Miss Hardbroom's menacing stare told them that she was serious.  
  
Zoey practiced her heart out learning the formations and getting down new moves. She had never worked so hard in her entire life. Since she was a first year she was put in the back, below Celeste, the best third year on the team, who had a solo. It was Zoey's job to spot her, in case something went wrong. However, it was hard for Zoey to balance broomstick team with her school work. One night in particular Zoey had a grueling practice and had fallen right to sleep. She woke up in the middle of the night in a panic, remembering that she had a potions midterm the next day. She stayed up all night studying, but fell asleep on her book on the floor next to her bed. So when Millie came in to get her the next morning she couldn't see Zoey and decided she must already have gone to class. Unfortunately, Zoey was still sleeping and so woke up halfway through potions and after quickly pulling on her uniform she rushed downstairs, 30 minutes late. Miss Hardbroom gave her a disapproving stare and told her wait in her office until she was done giving the mid term. Zoey walked to Miss Hardbroom's office shaking all over. What would happen to her now, she had never gotten into trouble this serious. She had been sent to Miss Cackle's office that one time, but that wasn't a serious offence at all. Suddenly the door swung open. "Sit," boomed Miss Hardbroom. Miss Hardbroom had an angry look of her face but instead of yelling she let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry Zoey, I really don't want to have to do this but since you just failed your midterm I'm going to have to suspend you from the broom stick formation team until you can bring up your grade and I'm afraid.." "But Miss Hardbroom, even though my potions grade may be failing, I'm doing well in my other classes. I really do know the material; I've just been so busy!" Zoey argued. "Unfortunately to be on the broomstick formation team," Miss Hardbroom continued, "you have to be passing ALL your classes. You should know that committing to an activity doesn't mean you can give up on your studies." Zoey started to dispute what Miss Hardbroom had said but she quickly continued. "Also, since you decided to skip your midterm, you will be spending afternoons before practice helping me in the potions lab, for punishment." "Yes, but Miss Hardbroom, when can I fly on the broom team again?" "Well if you manage to get your potions grade up to a C- by the performance I might consider letting you fly. BUT! Understand that if you screw up again I won't be so lenient." "Oh thank you Miss Hardbroom," Zoey couldn't help from bursting out. "Well it will be a lot of hard work, but I would be willing to give you some help when you assist me after school." "Okay Miss Hardbroom, you won't regret this!!" Zoey rushed out of the office with new determination.  
  
Zoey passed Ethel in the hall with a smirk on her face. "What are you so happy about Zoey? I thought you were kicked off the team." "No, sorry to disappoint you Ethel, but as long as I raise my grade I'm still on the team, looks like you'll still have competition now." And with that she walked off, proud for having told Ethel off.  
  
The next few weeks in preparation for the Grand Wizard's arrival were hectic. Zoey had barely any free time to spend with Millie and Maud; after all she had a grade to raise. However the after school sessions with Miss Hardbroom weren't going to waste. HB needed all the ingredients re-labeled and neatly stacked, so Zoey ended up learning about the smell and color of a lot of necessary ingredients. Also, Hb helped her learn the important wizards and witches who invented the potions as well as the scientific terms for the ingredients. After a few weeks Zoey began to look at her potions teacher differently. She is really a kind hearted and beautiful person; she just hides it by being cold and harsh all the time, Zoey thought. "Well, I must admit that you are vastly improving Zoey, while you are lackluster with your ingredients, you are working very hard and that's commendable. If you can ace this next test you can pull your grade up to a C+!" said Miss Hardbroom approvingly. This unexpected praise from HB made Zoey pull through and study even harder. "Well look it's Miss Bookworm" said Mil when they saw Zoe at the library one day. "I'm sorry guys; you know I have to pass this test to be on the team." "We know", said Maud "We just miss hanging around with you; you are with Ethel more than us!" With that they walked away and Zoey watched them with a forlorn express then went back to reading "Potions Masters through the ages".  
  
This particular potions test had to be the hardest one that Zoey ever took, but she actually knew every question on there. She paced outside Miss Hardbroom's office like a mad dog waiting for the results. "All right Miss Spellmaker you can finally stop disturbing me with your crazed walking, here are the test results," scowled Miss Hardbroom. "I got a perfect score..I ..I'm on.." "Yes you are officially back on the team," beamed Miss Hardbroom, "I'll see you at our final practice today." Constance watched her run down the hall, with a slight smile emerging on her face, this had been the first time she had smiled in a long time.  
  
Zoey was so excited to be back on the team she was positively leaping off her broomstick. However, her good mood was temporarily broken when Hb and Miss Spell binder rushed on the field with the bad news that Celeste was deathly ill and wouldn't be able to perform tomorrow. They were trying to figure out who would take her place, but the only one that actually knew it was Zoey because she spotted Celeste. Miss Hardbroom was wary to give the solo to a first year but Miss Spellbinder convinced her to let Zoey try it. So they practiced their routine once through and Zoey did the solo beautifully, so everyone, even the older girls voted that she should have it. Zoey couldn't believe it; it seemed too good to be true. And maybe it was because Ethel secretly vowed to get Zoey back, to make her suffer because Ethel wanted to be the best.  
  
The very next day the Grand Wizard was to arrive at noon and all the girls were getting the school in tip top shape. Ethel volunteered to clean the potions lab, so she could concoct her evil plan. She was originally going to place a spell on Zoey's broom, but then that seemed too risky so she had devised a more elaborate plan. She was going to put a spell on Mildred's group's school spirit presentation (a cake replica of the school) so it would explode and cover the teachers. She was counting on Hb to yell at them because Ethel was going to slip Zoey a blabbering potion so that she would yell at Miss Hardbroom for picking on Mildred. That would surely get her expelled, in front of everyone! As Ethel mixed together the ingredients for the potion she laughed deviously, knowing that she would be the best first year at the academy. Later that day, Ethel snuck the potion into the locker room and tipped its contents into Zoey's water bottle.  
  
The broomstick display went off marvelously; even the Grand Wizard had to admit that it was the best he had seen this year. Then the Grand Wizard made his sweep of the school, lead by Ethel and Drusilla, so he could examine it. "Well Miss Cackle, other than a few crumbling bricks this place seems to be in perfect working order," he chortled. Then came the presentations, and the moment Ethel had been waiting for; she made sure to get a good seat. Mildred's group was last and they walked their creation down the aisle and up to a table and set it in front of the Grand Wizard. Ethel waited till they set it down then whispered "Cake and ice cream is a heavy load; it would be great for this cake to explode." With that the cake exploded all over the Grand Wizard and the teachers. Miss Hardbroom stood up at once, "Mildred Hubble, this is the last straw, you and.." But she wasn't able to finish because Zoey, under effect of the potion, stood up marched down the aisle and shouted, "That's it! You are always picking on poor Mildred and everyone else, I'm tired of it. Why are you always so strict? You have no right.." "Zoey Spellmaker! You will stop that at once, speaking that way is grounds for expulsion." raged Miss Cackle. "I don't care!" screamed Zoey. "Fine, then pack your bag and go to my office!" As Zoey stomped off down the hall, everyone muttered to themselves about what a shock it was for Zoey to act that way, she was always so nice. Miss Hardbroom, for once, remained silent and stared off after Zoey with an icy look on her face. Zoey was so angry she didn't bother to go to Miss Cackle's office. She packed her bags, grabbed Licorice, and just left. A few minutes later she found herself flying far away from the comforting halls of Miss Cackle's Academy and suddenly couldn't remember why she had gotten so mad. What would have caused her to say those things, she would never do that. Oh well, she thought, to late now. She flew towards the sunset as a gentle snow flake brushed up against her check.  
  
Hours later, the gentle flake had turned into a monstrous snowstorm and Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom were getting worried. "Oh if only I had known she was under the effects of that potion. It's a good thing that Mildred and Maud caught Ethel red handed. Oh the poor dear, in that storm! Did you phone her parents Constance?" asked Miss Cackle. "Yes, but they seem to be off on a holiday to visit their friends in North Broom City, I think we ought to take action, who knows where the girl is." "Miss Hardbroom is right Amelia, we need to find uh Zooy or Zozzy or whatever her name is," said the Grand Wizard, who was still at the academy, "This is a dangerous time, Malevant has just escaped from prison and he hasn't been apprehended. If he finds Zooy, who knows what he could do to her." "Wait," Miss Hardbroom interrupted, "Malevant has escaped? Then that can only mean.." "Yes Miss Hardbroom, if he finds the crystal before we do, he will take over the wizarding world as we know it and darkness will be restored." "Wait, I'm lost, who is Malevant and what happened," asked Miss Bat dumbly. "Oh that's right, you were on your journey for inner peace in Tibet when that happened," said Miss Cackle, "Let me explain, about 12 years ago one of the Grand Wizards most trusted men was sent on a search for the lost crystal of Vandermoon, the one that is supposed to be so powerful it can destroy cities. Anyways he went with a group for several months but came back alone with the crystal. He had changed on his journey and went on a rampage trying to take over the wizarding world. Luckily he was stopped and imprisoned forever, but not before some heavy casualties. The crystal was lost and order was restored, but now that he is free all he needs to do is track it down and. She trailed off and looked at Miss Hardbroom who was staring out the window with a pained expression on her face. "I will go out and find the girl, you need someone with a sharp eye," said Constance. "Right, and I will accompany you so that we have a better chance of finding her," said the Grand Wizard. And so after pulling on her thickest cloak against her warm body Constance and the Grand Wizard flew off into what might be called the snowstorm of a century.  
  
Zoey could barely see her own hands guiding the broomstick. Not that she wanted to, they were so numb with could she was sure they had probably turned to icicles. She was just wondering how she could get herself out of this mess, when her broom smashed into something hard and she fell toward the ground, landed with a thud, and blacked out knowing she was going to die.  
  
Zoey woke up the world a blurry mess in front of her. Her eyes slowly started to refocus, like a new born kitten after opening its eyes for the first time. When she focused in she saw Hb hovering over her with a worried expression on her face. Oh no Zoey thought, I must be in hell and Miss Hardbroom is going to punish me for ever and ever for what I said. Zoey sat straight up and gasped, "Oh Miss Hardbroom, I'm so sorry for what I said, I really didn't mean to insult you, I never would.I ..it's really..where am I?" Constance Hardbroom smiled a surprisingly amused smile and said, "Don't worry Zoey, Mildred figured out that you were under the effects of a blabbering potion. The Grand Wizard and I were surprised to find you unharmed in the snow and we took you straight to his headquarters." Zoey was surprised to find she was actually on a bed in the middle of a huge and dark marble office with a huge roaring fire. Seeing the look of confusion on Zoey's face when she looked at the bed, Hb said, "The bed isn't normally here, the Grand Wizard put one here for you since he thought the floor was rather cold." Miss Hardbroom paused for a moment then looked Zoey straight in the eye and said, in a much softer voice, "Also, the blabbering potion is supposed to make you yell out whatever is bothering you, I suppose you really want to know why I'm, um, a bit harsh all of the time?" "Yes Miss Hardbroom, I always thought that you looked as if something had been bothering you," Zoey said. "Well, let's see where do I begin, the story is so hard to tell." Miss Hardbroom began. "A while back, before you were even born, I was a much different person. I used to teach at Miss Cackles, but I had a reputation for being the nicest and softest teacher in the school." "What? Really!" Zoey cried with surprise. "Yes, I was very lenient of the students, and my life had just started to come together; I had a job I loved, had recently married, and was expecting my first child in October. She was a beautiful little girl, her eyes shown like sapphires and she looked up at me with such wonder, I knew I could never be happier. However, at that time the Grand Wizard was trying to search for the lost crystal, so that the wizarding world would be safe from danger. He sent one of his most trusted men, someone who had once taught me magic when I was a girl, who ended up betraying him. That man is the one that you've probably heard about in history classes, the fierce Malevant. He brought death and destruction down upon the entire wizarding world. My husband was killed trying to stop him and my precious baby was.." Miss Hardbroom choked back a sob, "The Grand Wizard tried to help me and bring her to safety but Malevant caught them, and while the Grand Wizard was able to use the crystal to stop him, my little girl was killed in the process. I found I couldn't trust anybody after that and I find that being strict is the only way I can deal with this pain." "Oh Miss Hardbroom, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Zoey whispered. Then Zoey did something unexpected, she moved closer to Miss Hardbroom and gave her a hug and surprisingly Miss Hardbroom hugged back.  
  
Zoey must have drifted off again because she suddenly felt a hand on her forehead and woke up with a start. "Shhh it's alright, you seem to have a fever, just relax," Miss Hardbroom said soothingly. Zoey laid her head back on the pillow as Miss Hardbroom laid her hand tenderly on Zoey's arm and applied a cold cloth to her forehead. With her hair down, Miss Hardbroom looked much less formidable and much more compassionate; her wall had been broken down. Zoey smiled up at Miss Hardbroom and fell asleep comforted by the thought that, for once, she had someone to look after her. As Constance fell asleep later that night she wished with all her heart that her baby wasn't dead, if only she had her little girl back. A small tear escaped from her eye as she lowered her head toward the pillow, lustrous raven locks spilling everywhere. The next morning Miss Hardbroom gently roused Zoey and told her that it was time that they went back to Miss Cackle's. "After all," she said, "We do have class on Monday!" Zoey groaned to herself and wondered if Miss Hardbroom would ever really change. The snow had stopped, but the ground was covered with a gleaming perfect white cover that sparkled like diamonds. But before Zoey and Miss Hardbroom had time to even leave the building they were ushered inside by the Grand Wizard. "You two need to stay here, we have just gotten word that Malevant has been spotted and is coming this way!" "Unfortunately Hellibore, you are wrong! I'm already here!" Malevant cried as he banged open the door. "Zoey get behind me." Miss Hardbrom yelled protectively. With a crazed gleam in Malevant's eye he continued, "I know you have the crystal, I've searched everywhere and I can't trace it." He said angrily. "I'm afraid that is impossible." The Grand Wizard said, "You know as well as I do, that the Crystal simply vanished after I used it to weaken your powers. I have been searching to, and I can't find it." Malevant was so angry he raised his arms and sent the Grand Wizard flying across the room and into the wall. "Well that may be but I will find it. Sitting in that rotten prison I have spent every waking hour strengthening my powers and I will not be defeated again. I will take over the wizarding world and make everyone follow my way." Malevant cried. The Grand Wizard had been knocked unconscious and didn't move. "If he can't stop you, I will." said Constance, "You murdered my baby and my husband and now you will pay!" She quickly muttered a spell under her breath and Malevant was knocked on the floor. He laughed wickedly. "Do you honestly think I'm that weak?" He quickly jumped up from the floor and before Miss Hardbroom could even blink he waved his arm and she crumpled to a heap on the floor. "No!" Zoey cried, "You..you can't do this." "HA! Who is going to stand in my way, a little girl who doesn't even know how to use magic." He casually flung his arms in her direction expecting her to keel over on the spot. But she didn't even move a muscle, it was like the spell didn't even touch her. "What! How can that be?" Malevant cried. Zoey was equally surprised. How could she have withstood his magic. She stood a little bit more confidently and decided to try her luck at a toad transformation spell. When she tried it however, Malevant easily blocked it. She didn't understand how she was able to block his spells but she knew she had to do something. "Well my dear, if I can't kill you with magic I'll have to try the old fashioned way." With that he grabbed a sharp poker out of the fire and ran toward her madly. Zoey ran in terror trying to find a way out of this situation. If only she could run away, if only she could escape him, but he was so determined. Suddenly she tripped over the carpet and landed face down on the carpet. "Well well it looks like the end of the little witch now." Malevant said haughtily. Zoey knew she couldn't run away, she had to face this problem, she had to do something; Miss Hardbroom wasn't going to rescue her this time. Over too her left she saw her broom, if she could only get it maybe she could.she didn't exactly know but hopefully she would think of something. She jumped up just as Malevant was about to swing, grabbed the broom, and flew up into the air. Malevant simply laughed, "Well I can't kill you directly with magic, but I'm sure your broomstick is touchable." With that said he turned the floor around him into fire and aimed his arm at her broomstick. Suddenly Zoey felt sick, this was exactly like her nightmare. "Oh this reminds me of hunting in the old days." Zoey didn't know what to do, she could only avoid his magic for so long. Then she saw the gigantic chandelier above her and also the rope that held it up attached to the wall. Zoey wondered if it would work, after all it worked in the movies, why not now! As the first bolt of magic narrowly missed her broom Zoey knew she had to break that rope and at the same time distract Malevant so he wouldn't suspect her plan. She quickly darted around the room trying to avoid his magic and trying to think of the breaking spell she had read about in the library. Malevant's magic shots came closer and closer to her each time and his impatience also grew. Finally she thought of it and flew over to the wall. "Severus snapus ruptureus, Rope grow tired of hanging on the wall, break free break free and fall." "Ha." Spoke Malevant who couldn't hear what she was saying, "You puny spells will never stop me!" and with that he sent a powerful spell in her direction. But before the spell even left his hand, the rope broke and the chandelier broke free, smashing his body into the floor and causing the fire to stop. I did it, Zoey thought, But that was the last thought she had as Malevant's spell finally reached her stable broomstick and sent her crashing to the floor.  
  
"But how could she defeat Malevant on her own?" Miss Hardbroom asked, "It just doesn't make sense, her powers are good for a first year, but no match for a well trained wizard." "Well, Miss Hardbroom, remember Malevant was found crushed by the chandelier." Hellibore commented, "Technically speaking she wouldn't have to use very complicated magic to free it from the wall. She does seem like a very bright girl, I'm sure she could have found other ways besides magic to solve the problem." "Well why don't you go and fetch her Constance," said Miss Cackle, "and you can ask her yourself." So Miss Hardbroom went down to the infirmary were Zoey was being treated for her injuries. She had fractured a bone in her arm and had broken her left leg from the fall, but other than that she was fine. Miss Hardbroom walked in just as the nurse was changing the dressing on Zoey's leg. "Hello Zoey how are you feeling?" Miss Hardbroom asked in a neutral tone. "Oh I'm feeling better, I guess I had quite a fall." "Actually Miss Cackle, The grand Wizard, and I would like to talk to you about your little confrontation," said HB. "Well, you will have to wait a second Miss Hardbroom," the nurse interrupted, "I just need to wrap up this leg. Although it would go faster if you would help me. Just hold her leg straight while I wrap it." So Miss Hardbroom held Zoey's leg and she couldn't help but noticing a little star birth mark on Zoey's upper thigh. She dropped Zoey's leg and ran out of the room. Zoey and the nurse looked at each other quizzically.  
  
"What exactly happened to my baby on that night Hellibore," demanded Constance as she flew into Miss Cackle's office. "Well you mean, is she really dead?" the Grand Wizard stuttered. "Yes that would be the question, and I want you to tell me the truth." "Okay I'll tell you honestly..." Hellibore began. But he was interrupted as the door to Miss Cackle's office swung open and Zoey hobbled in out of breath. "What's the matter," she gasped, "Miss Hardbroom you left so fast is there something wrong?" "The Grand Wizard is just about to explain that," said Hb. "Oh okay well as I was saying," Hellibore began, "Your baby wasn't really killed by Malevant. She was stunned, but Malevant thought he had killed her. You see, the reason I told you she was dead was because after I weakened Malevant and had him taken away to prison, I knew one day he would return for the stone. I knew if I left the stone in its original form it would be a lot easier to find. So I did a transfer spell and transferred its power to your baby. I still have the original crystal around my neck here, it is just powerless. I knew that I would have to tell you if I gave her and I didn't want you to have that information, it would be far too dangerous for you. I knew you would ask questions about why the baby's eyes had changed to the flashing emerald green and I didn't want you to find out because I was afraid for your safety. So I left your baby at a family's doorstep. Unfortunately when I went to check up on her I found that they had given the baby to someone else, and they didn't even know who it was. However wherever she is at least she won't know that she has the power of the stone is inside of her. Your child is merely a protected carrying case for the crystal's power, there would be no way for her to harness it. So the only one that knew about it, up until now, was me." "I don't understand, wouldn't Malevant be able to find the power?" asked Zoey. ""No, that was why I used a human, their emotions and powers are closed and used only by themselves, it would actually be harder to remove, unless the person was willing, but it would be nearly impossible for me to find her now." Said the Grand Wizard. "Not entirely," whispered Constance looking at Zoey, "I believe she might be here in this very room." "What, how can that be," Zoey said, "I've got parents and I.." "Well one thing that was very distinct about my baby was that she had a star shaped birthmark on her left leg, and I just saw the very same mark on your left leg." "Well," Zoey began, "That would explain a lot of things." Then she proceeded to tell them what had happened between her and Malevant. "That makes sense!" Hellibore proclaimed, "If she has the power of the crystal inside of her she would be protected from evil magic, I made sure of that when I cast the spell!" "Well Zoey, if you wouldn't mind I would like to put the power back in the crystal." "Wait." Zoey cried, "Will it change my abilities? Will I become less of a witch." "No actually your powers are natural, the crystal had nothing to do with the magic you possess." The Grand Wizard said. And he proceed to wave his arms and suddenly a bright light shone from Zoey and she felt tingly all over, somehow she remembered feeling that way, along time ago. The restored crystal shone brightly in the Grand Wizard's palm. "Well ladies I must be on my way, I have a lot of things to straighten out back at my headquarters and I believe you have a few things to straighten out over here." Said Helibore and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Miss Hardbroom and Zoey simply stared at each other in shock and suddenly there was a gleam of recognition in Zoey's eyes, she remembered that face singing to her, holding her and she couldn't help it, she started to cry. "Oh my baby," cried Constance warmly embracing Zoey, "I thought I would never see you again." They just held each other and Miss Cackle quietly left, leaving the reunited mother and daughter alone.  
  
Miss Cackle phoned Zoey's parents and asked them a few questions, discovering that Zoey wasn't really theirs, they had found her outside their door one day and since they had been having problems getting pregnant they took her in. A year later they had Chole, which is why they didn't give Zoey as much attention as Chole, she was their real daughter. School went right back to normal on Monday. There was an assembly in Zoey's honor and Ethel was forced to apologize in front of the whole school, although she did look very sorry. "So I would like you all to give one more round or applause for Zoey Hardbroom." Yelled Miss Cackle. The students stared at each other in shock. "Did she say.Hardbroom?" Actually Zoey's school year went pretty much the same. She was able to spend more time with Mil and Maud, fly on the broomstick team, and try to pass her classes. There was one big difference, she now had a loving mother whom she could go to for support. In true Miss Hardbroom fashion, Hb treated Zoey no different than the rest of the students in class, she was still the same strict teacher she had always been; she was just much more forgiving. In fact she actually gave Zoey more of a hard time, because she expected so much more from her. Every day before practice though Zoey would study in the potions lab with Constance as she graded papers and every night before bed Constance would come and tuck her daughter in with a kiss. Also for once Zoey looked forward to holidays because she didn't have to spend them alone. She and Constance spent a very cozy Christmas eve together, just the two of them. Zoey felt as if she had never been so happy in her entire life. And when she had a nightmare she would run to her mother's room and snuggle up beside her in bed. On those nights Miss Hardbroom would watch her girl sleep and think to herself what a lucky woman she was. And strictly speaking, she was. 


End file.
